


Some Like It Blood-Red

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-02
Updated: 1999-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Some Like It Blood-Red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Some Like It Blood-Red
    
    
    I have enjoyed reading all the DS fiction on this list and one of them
    gave me an idea, halfway through company law revision for 
    finals! Inspiration hits at the weirdest times! :)Thanks are due to Catalina
    Dudka for the idea and to my friend and fellow Dueser, 
    Audrey, for letting me try out my madcap ideas on her. TYK, kawan! 
    
    Disclaimer: All characters belong to Alliance. Just borrowing and will
    return them in perfectly good condition. All typos and errors are my
    own.
    
    All comments and criticisms are welcome at

# Some Like It Blood-Red
    
    
    ----------------------
        "Not the Red, Benny." Ray shook his head at the mountie.
    
        "Not the red?" Fraser paused in the act of buckling his belt. "Why
    not, Ray?"
    
        "Because it's not a formal dinner, Benny." Ray replied with a sardonic
    lift of his eyebrow. "Besides, it makes you look too pale." 
    
        "It does?" Fraser scrutinised his reflection in the mirror. It was
    true. The red serge jacket did make him look pale. "The brown uniform,
    then?"
    
        Ray rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fraser, don't you own anything
    else besides your uniforms?"
    
        "Yes, but..."
        
        "No buts. Face it, Benny, you are a *vampire*. You suck people's
    blood, you kill..."
    
        "Not intentionally, Ray." Fraser protested quickly.
        
        "Ah yes. Only when you forget your preternatural strength, of course."
    
        "There's no need to be sarcastic, Ray."
        
        "Oh, was I being sarcastic? No, don't answer that. Just go and change.
    Oh, and lose the hat, Mountie. Even if you don't kill your victims, I
    don't think the RCMP will appreciate having reports of people being attacked
    by a rabid mountie."
    
        "That's true, Ray. However, to be rabid, I would have to be 
    infected by the rabies virus 'Lyssavirus Rhubdoviridae'. And in my condition
    at the moment, I don't think..."
    
        "Don't think, Fraser. Just go...and...change." Ray sighed. "I'm thirsty,
    and you know I get irritated when I don't get to feed." He bared his
    teeth for one terrifying moment, his tongue licking his tiny, sharp fangs.
    "I wonder what wolf blood tastes like..."
    
        A low growl answered him as Diefenbaker bared *his* own sharp teeth
    at Ray, as if daring him to try.
    
        "Keep your fur on, Dief. I was just kidding." Ray laughed, 
    slipping dark glasses over his brilliant green eyes. It had been a month
    since he and Fraser had been transformed into the beings they were now.
    One month of learning to survive as fledgling vampires. Fraser still
    had his qualms about killing his victims, though he insisted that they
    only hunted down criminals. Give the man a chance and he would be thanking
    him kindly for their blood!
    
        Ray allowed himself a little smile. Since developing his 'long- term
    allergy' to the sunlight, he had been transferred to the night shift.
    Whether or not a night shift for detectives existed, he did not care.
    What mattered was that he was on it! The one good thing to come out of
    his 'condition' was that he had finally managed to close every one of
    his long outstanding 41 unsolved cases. Somehow, the 
    perpetrators had a strange tendency to turn up in alleys, either dead,
    or delirious, claiming that they had been attacked by a 
    vampire. Vampires in Chicago? Who would believe them?!
    
        "I'm ready,Ray." Fraser spoke from behind him, making him jump. 
    
        "You should try to make some noise when you walk, you know." he complained
    irritatedly, though he noted with approval that his friend was dressed
    more casually.
    
        "Sorry, Ray." The brilliant blue eyes that looked into his were anything
    but sorry. If he did not know better, he could have sworn that Fraser
    was laughing at him!
    
        "Right." Ray rubbed his hands together eagerly, grinning widely as
    they stepped out of the apartment block into the cold night. 
    "Tonight, we have a choice of fresh bank robbers, rapists or 
    murderers. Or, we could be lazy and break into the blood bank for a quick
    frozen takeaway!" he laughed uncontrollably at his own joke. 
    
        Fraser simply cast him a despairing look and shook his head. "That's
    so silly, Ray."
    
        THE END...?
    
    Hsu-Lyn Yap
    llyjhly@ccn4.nott.ac.uk
    


End file.
